The Five nights
by ImAmzAMonster
Summary: Kim's been dating Shego for a while, but things hit a snag when Kim starts an affair with Bonnie, who's willing but not too happy about being the "other girl" KiGo BoKiGo


5:37 pm

With her eyes closed Kim pushed the doors open and walked out. She wiped the water off of her neck and kept walking.

"Alright practice is over for today. I expect to see everyone back her on Monday, got it?" Kim said.

The cheerleaders all shrugged their shoulders and headed for the gym doors.

"Bonnie, you stay behind. You in particular need extra training. You need a lot of work since you missed the last 4 practice sessions." Kim snapped.

With a disgusted look on her face Bonnie walked out of the crowd of cheerleaders.

"You want us to wait for you Bonnie?" Tara asked.

"No. Knowing Possible, I'll be here all night." Bonnie yelled.

Tara and the other cheerleaders left the gym. Bonnie walked over to the benches and dropped her bag on the floor.

"You might as well put something more comfortable on than your uniform, because we're going to be here all night." said Kim.

Bonnie then picked up her bag and went into the locker room.

After about 10 minutes Bonnie came back out.

"Is this better?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

Kim circled Bonnie and looked her up and down.

"We both know I'm not here for practice." said Bonnie.

Kim stopped in front of Bonnie.

"The only reason I missed those last school days and practice sessions was because of this." Bonnie said.

Kim walked up to Bonnie and stood face to face with her.

"I never meant for it to get so rough, but my parents and the tweebs came home early and I didn't know what to do." Kim replied.

Kim went to touch Bonnie's face, but Bonnie pulled away.

"When exactly do you plan on telling your parents about us?" Bonnie asked.

"The same time I expect to tell them about Shego." Kim said.

Bonnie turned her back on Kim.

"You're still with that green hair girl?" Bonnie snapped.

Kim let out a loud sigh.

"Yes I am. It's just really hard to break up with someone WHO'S HANDS COULD BURN ME TO A CRISP!" Kim yelled.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at Kim.

"I understand…kinda, but if you fully want to be with me. Dump green hair." Bonnie replied.

Bonnie turned around and walked over to Kim. Kim then wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waist.

"This time I promise not to be so rough… alright?" said Kim.

"Alright, but lets at least go to my place. My moms out of town for 5 more days and that's the last place your green girlfriend would look for you." Said Bonnie.

Kim quickly picked Bonnie up and stared at her.

Bonnie laughed. "What?"

"Nothing… Let's go." Kim said playfully.

Kim walked out of the Gym.

Kim walked outside and put Bonnie back on her feet.

"Why'd we stop Kim?" Bonnie asked.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and called home.

"Kim what are you doing?" whispered Bonnie.

"Shhh!" said Kim.

"Hello you've the Possible house" Shego bleakly.

"Shego! Good you're home. Listen I'm not going to be home after school for the next 5 days and I need you to cover for me." Kim demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait. You're going to be gone for 5 days because?" Shego asked.

"I've got a job in Persia that requires me to be there for the 5 day lunar eclipse. Something about the princess not being safe." Replied Kim.

Shego gave Kim an uneasy look.

"Alright, but you better not be getting busy with a princess, princess. Or I'll be forced to punish you." Said Shego.

Kim blushed and clicked the Kimmunicator off.

"A princess in Persia?" Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I had to come up with something!" snapped Kim.

"Couldn't you just tell them that you were at Stoppable's house or something?" Bonnie asked.

Kim and Bonnie started to walk over to the student parking lot.

"I could've told them that, but then Shego would have been there and that's not what we want now is it? Kim asked as she put her arm around Bonnie.

Kim and Bonnie walked up to Kim's car and Kim opened the door for Bonnie.

"Such a gentleman." Bonnie smartly stated.

Kim closed the door and got in the car on the drivers side.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's think about it for a minute… 5 days with each other, no parents, no Shego, one bed one shower and one house… Yeah I'm ready." Kim eagerly.

Kim started the car up and quickly drove away.

"Let me get the door open first, jeez." Bonnie said laughing.

Bonnie opened the door and she and Kim walked inside. Kim looked around the house.

"So…which way to your room?" asked Kim.

Kim picked Bonnie up by her waist and started to kiss her on her lips, cheeks and neck.

"Whoa what's the rush? We have the whole house for 5 days. Now to me I see this as my shot at power and control." Bonnie said.

"Oh? And how is that ms. Rockwaller? Kim asked.

"I have what you want and I don't have to give it to you do I?" Bonnie said teasing Kim.

"Oh I think you're going to give it to me." Kim stated.

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because… You want it to." Kim said.

Kim walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair at a dinner table. Bonnie stood there looking at Kim who looked back at her.

"I could sit here all day and all night you know." Kim said.

Bonnie started to tap her foot on the ground. Kim smirked at her.

"DAMN! You win…I couldn't take it no more." Bonnie replied.

Kim stood up and took Bonnie by the hand.

"I thought you'd see it my way. Lets go." Kim softly said.

"On to night one." Bonnie said as she and Kim walked up the steps.

Look for the next story

Night One.


End file.
